The United Earth Intergalactic Assembly
The UEIA is a nation spanning 2/11ths of a 250 million lightyear radius with roughly 22,500 galaxies in its territory whose ideology is centered around science and collectivism that tends to assimilate-genocide any species it doesn't like (or that gets in it's way). Almost all of its population is transapient. It is devoid of culture and all things viewed as inefficient. All of its population is entirely devoid of organic matter. The minds within the UEIA are so sophisticated and inscrutable that much of the technology available to the UEIA is legitimately beyond the comprehension of ordinary human beings. An ordinary human would simply not have the cognitive abilities necessary to understand the underlying principles and details of even simple mechanisms, though their effects (e.g "this is a wormhole making machine") are readily recognized (this can be defied, some humans can actually understand some elements of these technologies through extensive study, which has led to great technological leaps for such parties). Ideas, data and information within the UEIA are also largely beyond baseline human understanding in similar ways. AI accounts for 27% of the UEIA's population. This includes the immobile, 'server-based' AIs, the Vecs (intelligent, mobile machines that were ''not'' designed to resemble organics), the androids (intelligent, mobile machines that were designed to resemble organics), and the High AIs which possess massive bodies, who are as intelligent to humans as humans are to ants and microbiota. Posthumans are transapient humans whose bodies are fully artificialized, made mostly of diamondoid materials, U-muscles, nanotechnological devices, and a diamondoid computronium brain, all fit within a human-sized body. They are manufactured en masse, not born. Their personalities are slightly randomized to ensure the Collective doesn't stagnate. Their emotions are much different and more intricate than baseline human emotions, and they are fully capable of disabling them. Emotion is intensely suppressed among them, in most situations almost disabled. The vast majority of the UEIA's citizenry (73%) are posthumans. The UEIA is formed from the Collective, which is the sum of all minds that share both the UEIA's citizenship and ideology. The Collective believes that since a group working together is superior to an individual, then objectively, collectivism is the superior ideology. The collective's posthuman members are almost exactly the same, mentally, psychologically, personally, and physically, with very slight deviations in every member. This does not extend to their ideology, which is exactly the same, being what the Collective has found to be the most efficient mode up until the present. The Collective uses impossibly advanced nanotechnology and consciousness-editing to forcefully re-assimilate any and all who deviate or disadhere from it to an unacceptable degree, however there are those who find ways to achieve permanent freedom... The UEIA is a friendly and trustworthy ally, especially to those within the United Galactic Nations. It will provide very extensive military assistance to its allies in times of need. These allies are also the first in line to benefit from the UEIA's scientific and industrial powerhouse, purchasing technology and products from it before anyone else gets the chance. The UEIA's government even directly deals with other nation's corporate entities, where allowed. It has even elected to give away much of its science and technology for free to other members of the UGN. To its unaffiliated, it is cold and indifferent, only caring for scientific study of lesser civilizations. Lesser civilizations that have not made first contact with the UGN are remotely studied; any species that know of the UGN's existence can enter into trade relations with it. Often, the UEIA even offers these species its protection in exchange for the right to freely study them, which is an immense security. Lesser civilizations often view the UEIA as monstrous, and such deals as Faustian bargains. To its enemies, it is terrifying and genocidal. It has effortlessly and remorselessly exterminated super-species and obliterated galaxy-spanning civilizations foolish enough to cross it, more often than not such species made the mistake of attacking a civilization that had obtained a protection deal with the UEIA. The Collective forms a super-entity. It rules itself; there is no tyranny here but that of the Collective. Technically, its members are free, but enslaved by eachother. Category:Nations Category:Factions